The present application generally relates to a clip assembly and, more particularly, to a clip assembly which is positionable about an elongated tubular member and which is configured to restrict movements of the clip assembly relative to the elongated tubular member.
Routing clips are typically attached to brake, fuel lines bundles, cables, or other such elongated tubular members to secure and position the tubular member relative to an adjacent support. Such routing clips are usually precisely secured along the length of the elongated tubular member such that, when the tubular member is installed on a vehicle or the like, a fastening portion of the clip aligns with an attachment location or site on the adjacent support. Typically, however, and due to variations at the assembly plant or misalignments due to shipping and handling, the clips often need to be axially moved along the length of the elongated member to relocate them whereby allowing the clip fastening portion to align with the adjacent support.
For the clip to serve a useful purpose, it should exert a relatively high axial retention force (i.e., 15 lbs. or more} on the tubular member thereby serving to maintain a secure and positive locating feature relative to the elongated member with which the clip is arranged in operable association. As will be appreciated, however, when the clip is designed to exert a relatively high axial retention force (i.e., 15 lbs. or more} on the tubular member, manual relocation of the clip along the length of the tubular member can be difficult. Therefore, and to facilitate assembly operations, plant ergonomics usually limit the axial retention force exerted by the clip on the elongated member to 10 lbs. or less.
When the clip is designed to readily permit relative sliding movement between an attachment portion of the clip and the elongated member secured by the clip attachment portion, then the clip will almost certainly be misaligned relative to the adjacent support when the elongated member is assembled to the vehicle or the like. Research has revealed, clips having attachment portions which exert less than 10 lbs. of holding force on an elongated length of tubular member arranged in operable association therewith often results in the clip rotating and sliding or slipping several inches relative to its original attachment location on the elongated member as a result of shipping and handling of the elongated member.
Tube manufacturers have proposed various manufacturing changes and designs in an attempt to overcome these problems. For example, some tube manufacturers have proposed crimping the tubular lines to establish and maintain a secure and positive locating feature between the clip and the elongated tubular member supported and located by the clip. Besides adding manufacturing costs to the resultant product, crimping of a tubular member or line reduces the cross section of the tubular member and, thus, can adversely affect the fluid flow therethrough. Other tube manufacturers have proposed providing flat areas to achieve the goal of securing and positively locating the clip relative to a lengthwise portion of the elongated member. Again, this proposal prohibitively adds significant costs to manufacturing the tubular member.
Thus, there is a continuing need and desire for a clip assembly which allows endwise movement between an attachment portion of the clip assembly and the elongated member secured and positioned thereby at a relatively low force (i.e., less than 10 lbs.) while also providing a positive locating feature between the clip and the elongated member to facilitate securement of a fastening portion of the clip to an adjacent support.
In view of the above, and in accordance with the present invention there is provided a clip assembly configured for attachment to an axially elongated tubular member in a manner limiting movements of the clip assembly relative to said elongated member. The clip assembly of the present invention includes a sleeve configured to fit about and grippingly engage an outer lengthwise portion of the elongated tubular member and a clip having a fastening portion and an attachment portion. The fastening portion of the clip is configured to attach the clip to a support. The attachment portion of the clip includes first and second sections which combine with each other to define an opening for accommodating and compressing the hollow sleeve therebetween.
A salient feature of the present invention relates to providing the sleeve and the clip attachment portion with cooperating instrumentalities which relate to each other after the sleeve is inserted and compressed between the first and second sections of the clip attachment portion. Prior to the cooperating instrumentalities on the sleeve and the attachment portion of the clip being arranged in operable combination relative to each other, the sleeve is easily and readily positionable along the length of the elongated member thereby allowing the clip assembly to be readily moved relative to the elongated member. When arranged in operable combination relative to each other, however, the cooperating instrumentalities on the sleeve and the attachment portion of the clip serve to limit movement between the sleeve and clip thereby providing a positive locating feature between the sleeve, the clip, and the elongated member.
In one form, the sleeve has opposed ends with a predetermined length therebetween. An outer surface of the sleeve is configured between opposed ends to operably combine with a recess defined by the opening between the first and second sections of the clip attachment portion for accommodating the configuration on the outer surface of the sleeve. As will be appreciated, the recess and the configuration on the outer surface of the sleeve are each configured relative to the other to limit movement between the sleeve and the clip after the sleeve is fitted and operably held within the opening on the clip attachment portion thereby providing a positive locating feature between the sleeve, the clip, and the elongated member.
The sleeve defines a circular inner surface which is configured to fit about the elongated member and preferably has an incomplete cross-sectional configuration. As will be appreciated from an understanding of the present invention, the axial retention applied by the sleeve to the elongated member can be varied by changes to the length, the inner and outer profiles, and the material from which the sleeve is formed. In a preferred embodiment, the sleeve is formed from an elastomeric material capable of reducing vibration transfer between the support to which the clip assembly is attached or fastened and the elongated member supported and positioned by the clip assembly. Preferably, the sleeve defines a pair of confronting cam surfaces for facilitating fitting or positioning the sleeve about and along an outer lengthwise portion of the elongated member arranged in operable association with the clip assembly.
The fastening portion of the clip can take any of a myriad of designs. In one form, the clip fastening portion includes a shaft defining a longitudinal axis and anti-retraction ribs disposed along the shaft and extending away from the longitudinal axis for restricting removal of the clip from the support. Alternatively, the clip fastening portion includes a resilient strap having a generally circular configuration with two flexible limbs which are positionable about the support. Each flexible limb preferably includes a series of teeth disposed for interengagement relative to each other whereby permitting the clip to be positioned and secured about the support.
Similarly, the attachment portion of the clip can have multiple configurations and designs. In one form, the first and second sections of the clip are defined by a pair of resilient and free ended arms extending away from the clip fastening portion and which are disposed relative to each other to provide a generally C-shaped configuration to the attachment portion of the clip. With such clip design, the free ended arms terminate in a pair of opposed end portions which are slightly spaced apart from one another. The opposed end portions of the free ended arms define a pair of confronting cam surfaces to facilitate fitting the sleeve therebetween.
Alternatively, the first and second sections of the clip attachment portion are joined together at respective first ends by a hinge. The hinge has an undeformed condition, wherein the first and second sections of the clip attachment portion are in an open position in which second ends of the first and second sections are relatively spaced from each other, and a deformed condition. In the deformed condition, the hinge permits the first and second portions of the clip attachment portion to be brought into a closed position in which the second ends of the first and second sections are relatively closed to each other. Preferably, latch structure is provided for maintaining the first and second hinged sections in closed relationship relative to each other.
Accordingly, a primary object of this invention is to provide a clip assembly which is readily positionable along the length of an elongated tubular member while also providing a positive locating feature between the clip assembly and the elongated member to facilitate securement of a fastening portion of the clip to an adjacent support.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip assembly which supports and positions an elongated member relative to a support while providing for quick and easy securement of the clip assembly to the adjacent support.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a clip assembly which yields a relatively high axial retention force to the elongated member supported and located thereby while allowing for limited movements of said elongated member relative to the clip assembly.
Still another feature of the present invention relates to the provision of a clip assembly which solves heretofore known clip problems with a simple design and which is economical to manufacture.
These and other objects, aims and advantageous features of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.